La verdad de lo que aquel futuro nos depara
by rlmileneos
Summary: empiesa en el capitulo cuando se da a conocer a ken hijo de ben, entren a leer Nuevo capitulo ¿shintaro y lucy?
1. prologo

Un ONE-shoot que trata del amor de benjamin y gwendolyn

Un ONE-shoot que trata del amor de benjamin y gwendolyn  
**este fic se basa en el capitulo en el que rebelan que benjamín tiene un hijo llamado ken y adopta al hijo de Kevin **

La verdad de lo que nos depara el futuro:

Después de haber derrotado a Kevin y haber adoptado su hijo benjamín tomo se transformo en XRL8 y se dirigió a un lugar solo, cuidando de que su hijo no lo siguiera la verdad iba a un lugar alejado en las afueras de la ciudad

-gwendolyn responde pensó benjamín

-si que sucede en eso ante benjamín aparece la figura de gwendolyn

-tuve problemas de nuevo con el siempre es lo mismo que testarudo resulto

-me recuerda a alguien que conozco muy bien mientras que la proyección astral de gwendolyn se sienta al lado de benjamín en una roba

-si pero que se puede hacer

-nada, benjamín no podríamos cambiar el pasado por un deseo tan egoísta

-gwendolyn yo aun te amo no te eh olvidado

-benjamín yo tampoco pero sabes que somos primos jamás lo aceptarían

-el abuelo si

-pero nuestros padres no, nuestro amor es imposible

-no puedo olvidarte gwendolyn se me hace imposible

-a mi también se me hace imposible pero debemos asumir la verdad

-si lo se dice cabizbajo

Se quedan callados hasta que benjamín habla

-desearía ken fuera tu hijo también

-no tienes idea de cuanto hubiera deseado que fuera así pero… Se calla

-gwendolyn no lo soporto por favor quiero volverte a acariciar volverte a besar

-no podemos benjamín

-si podemos gwendolyn, ambos lo deseamos, ambos nos necesitamos, nuestros cuerpos se llaman gwendolyn

-pero benjamín te lo repito somos primos

-gwendolyn una vez mas solo una vez mas por favor como aquella noche

En eso gwendolyn crea y atraviesa un portal quedando al lado de benjamín, benjamín se acerca y la besa acariciando su delicada mejilla y su espalda

-benjamín no tienes idea del daño que me haces decía mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro sintiéndose culpable de amar a su primo y aun peor por sentirse bien al ser besada por el, al sentir el calor de las manos de su primo recorrer su espalda

-por favor gwendolyn hay que dejarnos llevar dice al ver como ella intentaba separarlo con una mano y con la otra lo aprisionaba para no dejarlo ir

-benjamín yo te amo y daría todo porque pudiéramos hacerlo como aquella noche

Flash back:

Gwendolyn estaba practicando con su libro de magia y se le ocurrió una broma al ver que benjamín comía su helado hizo un hechizo para que el recipiente levitara y soltara su contenido sobre el inadvertido chico, en un momento de rabia total benjamín corrió hacia gwendolyn con la intención de arrebatarle su libro de hechicería

Luego empezó un fuerte forcejeo que causo que cambos cayeran al suelo del camper, el abuelo había ido por un repuesto tardaría hasta mañana en regresar de la gasolinera y ellos estaban atrapados en medio de la vida del desierto

En eso gwendolyn se sonrojo al tener tan cerca a benjamín por alguna razón no le molestaba que el estuviera tan cerca de ella,

Benjamín por su parte no podía sentirse mejor aquella chica a la que fingía odiar la tenia era su oportunidad de hacerla suya no la dejaría escapar

Lentamente benjamín comenzó a acercar su rostro al de gwendolyn con la intención de recibir un beso que compruebe que el amor es reciproco y bien recibido

Gwendolyn se sonrojo aun mas al ver que benjamín acercaba los labios de el a los de ella, lentamente ella cerro sus ojos y recibió ese beso que demostraba amor, benjamín comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella

Y solo la noche del desierto fue testigo de aquel bello e inmenso amor

Fin del flash back

- te amo gwen

Decía mientras la recostaba en el suelo del desierto, delicadamente comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de ella y a besarla en la boca luego se separo y la vio con inmenso amor

Ella miraba como el se separaba ella lo veía con amor, ella puso su mano sobre el pantalón de ben notando un bulto que delataba que el chico deseaba hacerla suya

Ben vio como ella coloco su mano sobre el pantalón de el, enseguida ella noto como el deseaba hacerla suya, cada minúscula parte de su ser de ella le perteceneria a el por esta noche

Gwen puso sus manos para abrasar a ben contra ella mientras el metía la mano por debajo del pantalón de ella

Ben besaba el cuello de gwen

Ella empezaba a sentir los besos cargados de pasión y el roce en su sexo causaba notorios gemidos que salían de su boca

Ben noto como el sexo de su prima estaba mojado, comenzó a retirar sus prendas de vestir y las de ellas poco a poco hasta quedar finalmente desnudos ambos, ben vio el sexo de gwen y empezó a lamerlo

Ella se sentía feliz con ben mas cuando el empezó a lamer allá abajo ella sentía que se volvía loca

Ben termino con su labor de chupar la vagina de su prima y metió su miembro mientras ella lo abrasaba con suma fuerza

Gwen lo abrasaba a ben, quería que este momento no terminara jamás no le importaba que fueran primos es la verdad ella lo queria a el y esta noche harian el amor

Y otra vez como en aquella ocasión la noche fue la única testigo del amor que callaban los dos primos

Notas de autor: oigan no se si dejarlo así o continuarlo ustedes que dicen y a los que les agrada hacer malos comentarios es mi primer intento de fic así que no esperen la perfección absoluta


	2. Deciciones dificiles

La tenue luna dio paso al sol y gwen se paraba en el cuarto de Ben de su amado en su cama

La tenue luna dio paso al sol y gwen se paraba en el cuarto de Ben de su amado en su cama

Se vistió rápidamente aprovechando que nadie mas parecía haberse levantado con tristeza y sus ojos llenos de melancolía miraban a ben este permanecía dormido en su cama

Se dio la vuelta, no podía mas esto debería acabar eran primos o amenos eso se repetía a ella misma recordando que cada vez pasaba esto, sin embargo cada vez sufría mas porque no lo podía olvidar, eran primos eso era incesto estaba mal y ella era una persona recta, educada y no permitir esto estaba mal va contra todo lo que ella conocía

Con su mente llena de confusiones ella soltó una lágrima y se concentro para poder hacer el hechizo que le permitiría volver de donde vino

Se sorprendió, por detrás un par de brazos la abrasaban fuertemente por la cintura, sabia quien era pero no quería voltear no, no quería más sufrimiento porque tuvo que enamorarse de su primo

Al notar la presión se rindió no podría terminar el hechizo no podría irse no, ella no quería irse esa era la verdad y nada mas voltio para abrasar al hombre que amaba

Ben se sentía alegre portaba una sonrisa agridulce al oír los sollozos de su prima mientras la abrasaba fuerte, el sabia que le hacia daño a ella pero era demasiado egoísta no, jamás la dejaría volver a marchar no quería volver a dejar que ella se fuera la extrañaba siempre cada noche mirando las mismas estrellas que aquella noche presenciaron la primera vez que comenzó aquel amor prohibido

Pensaría en ello después mientras por ahora haría el amor otra vez con ella mientras la abrasaba y la ponía en su cama

Maxwell tennyson no era un idiota sabia la verdad, sabia que Ben había pasado la noche con Gwen sabia que ellos sufrían pero que se podría hacer, el destino es cruel, se encapricho con hacerlos primos y eso que cometían ellos era incesto, el amor… Esa palabra le hacia recordar a cierta extraterrestre que se había negado a acompañar en dos ocasiones su sonrisa se volvía un poco agria al recordar cuanto la amaba parecía que el destino tampoco quiso que el pudiera estar con ella, si tuviera la oportunidad de que ella le hiciera la misma pregunta de nuevo el aceptaría sin dudarlo en eso un chico subía las escaleras un chico con cabello castaño sacándolo de sus pensamientos pronuncio sus palabras

-bisabuelo que vamos a comer hoy de desayuno

-bueno pues podemos comer antenas de grillo o ir a una pizzería como felicitación por tu desempeño ayer decía mientras portaba una sonrisa y volteaba a ver arriba

¡Eh que bien! iré a despertar a Kevin no se como se llama el hijo de Kevin se me olvido bueno le diré Kevin en este fic

Al menos así les daría mas tiempo a solas para que se despidieran el sabia que las despedidas no eran difíciles no obstante debía de hacerles saber que el tiempo era limitado no quería que se propasaran

Ben estaba acostado boca arriba pensando mientras gwen estaba recostada en su pecho mirando por la ventana los dos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos

Toc toc se oye al otro lado de la puerta y una voz

-Ben estaré con los niños celebrando lo de su primera victoria con su propio omnitrix imagino que aun debes estar dormido, llegaremos tarde porque iremos al parque de diversiones exactamente a las 9:30 "espero que tengan suficiente tiempo" dijo en un susurro

Y se oyeron pasos que descendían las escaleras

-el lo sabia dijo gwen

-no se le escapaban las cosas cuando éramos niños menos ahora, siempre supo la verdad

-al menos nos dio tiempo

-¿crees que el lo acepte? Comento con un deje que portaba un toque de esperanza

-Ben ya ambos lo conversamos esto no es mas que un error lo sucedido ayer y en la otra ocasión es un simple accidente y mas nada

-no, no es un accidente gwen yo te amo y dejare todo por ti, quiero que te cases con migo y sino lo aceptan nos iremos los dos juntos, el universo es grande seguro que encontraríamos un lugar para estar a solas decía mirando el techo

- no nos podríamos ir Ben tienes una responsabilidad aquí es tu ciudad estos ciudadanos vinieron desde confines del universo buscando una vida pacifica y tranquila y la encontraron lejos de esos criminales no podemos hacerles eso

-pues no podemos tampoco olvidar que sentimos un gran amor nuestro lugar es estar juntos

-no, tu lugar es aquí y el mío en el noveno nivel y lo sabes cada uno tiene unas vidas diferentes

-comencemos nuevas vidas entonces

-Ben ya es tarde para por favor, nosotros ya no tenemos tiempo decía sollozando sobre el pecho de Ben

-no gwen nunca es tarde lo dejaría todo, el omnitrix a esta ciudad a esta vida, a keny por estar con tigo lo que me resta de vida dice tomándola de mentón y subiendole la cara mientras la besa

-ben te amo decía parando de llorar mientras las ultimas lagrimas que ella despidió recorrían su rostro y correspondía al beso

-yo también Gwen, con todo mi corazón

-¿Sabes? Dijo Ben llamando la atención de la chica

-¿Uhm?

-Gwen quiero que me des un hijo

-Ben sabes la cantidad de problemas que tuvimos cuando se enteraron de nosotros, sabes que nuestros padres nos sacaron de nuestras casas que el único que nos recibió fue el abuelo, con la condición de que no se repitiera

Dijo ella analizando muy bien las reacciones de Ben

-Si también se que pasa yo, Gwen quiero otra vida, piénsalo ocultos en la inmensidad del universo nadie nos encontraría y podríamos tener muchos hijos

Gwen se quedo callada sin decir alguna respuesta cosa que a Ben disgusto un poco el silencio de parte de ella por lo general podría presagiar una mala respuesta así que opto por vestirse iría por pizza seguro que llegaría antes que los chicos con el trafico de siempre le daría tiempo incluso de dar la vuelta al mundo

-¿Ben a donde vas?

-iré a comprar comida dime que te traigo

-yo quiero comida china por favor

-bueno, cuando vuelva te estaré esperando abajo te daré tiempo de que pienses en mi propuesta mientras salía de la habitación y verificaba como ella suspiraba mientras se tendía boca arriba en la cama, el voltio y se transformo en XRL8 para ir por su comida

-Gwen tomo un retrato donde salía keny ella Ben y el abuelo todos en torno hijo de Ben del hijo que debió ser fruto de su vientre, al que debería de haber criado y cuidado como suyo le parecía una Grave injusticia ellos sentían amor porque ella no le podía dar un hijo a Ben, estaba tan molesta que llego a una decisión no le importaría nada de lo que pasara se marcharía con Ben aunque tenga que dejarlo todo atrás.

Estas decisiones le traían mucho dolor a Gwen, aunque ella ya había tomado una decisión se iría con Ben a recorrer el espacio y encontrar un lugar para ambos, quizás un planeta alejado al otro lado de la galaxia, sino al otro lado del universo con esta tecnología actual podía ir al otro lado del universo si se requería no habría problemas, se paro decidida y empezó a bajar las escaleras a decirle a Ben de su decisión, pero se sorprendió ante lo que vio y empezó a oír

Muchas gracias por los reviews me animaron a publicar esta segunda parte y aunque la cantidad de reviews fue modesta me animo mucho muchas gracias por ellos espero sorprenderlos con este capitulo, hice un gran esfuerzo porque saliera tan bueno como el primero espero y les guste

Si alguien esta dispuesto a ayudarme a pulir los detalles del próximo capitulo mi correo es manueldavidrodriguez (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com


	3. lo que volvio del ayer

-Gwen tomo un retrato donde salía keny ella Ben y el abuelo todos en torno hijo de Ben del hijo que debió ser fruto de su vie

Estas decisiones le traían mucho dolor a Gwen, aunque ella ya había tomado una decisión se iría con Ben a recorrer el espacio y encontrar un lugar para ambos, quizás un planeta alejado al otro lado de la galaxia, sino al otro lado del universo con esta tecnología actual podía ir al otro lado del universo si se requería no habría problemas, se paro decidida y empezó a bajar las escaleras a decirle a Ben de su decisión, pero se sorprendió ante lo que vio y empezó a oír

Esa voz le resultaba claramente familiar esa voz no podría ser… no ahora que había optado por marcharse con Ben ¡¡NO!!Esa voz le traía un recuerdo de dolor no rogaba mil y una vez que no fuera quien creía

Avanzo con un cierto temor, rogando no encontrarse a quien creería que se encontraba a pesar de saber que en realidad era "ella" rogaba que no lo fuera porque ahora arruina todo, arruinaría su plan de irse con Ben

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras se sorprendió, ante ella estaba la madre de keny discutiendo con Ben seriamente

Ben, sabes que nosotros estamos casados

No me importa nada de lo que digas nunca quise casarme con tigo tuve que hacerlo por keny

Y que pasara con nosotros, Ben nosotros nos amamos

Yo nunca te ame ese día fue un simple accidente, estaba sobre tomado y te confundí con Gwen y te aprovechaste de eso

Estas diciendo que me cambias por esa perra

¡NO es ninguna perra! y si le vuelves a llamar a si veras de lo que soy capaz

¿Te atreverías dejarme por ella?

Mírame hacerlo, ahora si no te importa voy a subir para empacar todo para irme con ella

Ben no puedes dejar a keny nuestro hijo, nuestro amor

Nuestro amor, con un demonio jamás te ame te lo repito estaba sobre tomado cuantas veces te lo diré (Grito enojado)

Y me llevare a keny con migo

Ben comenzó a caminar para subir las escaleras y se sorprendió ante lo que vio, su prima Gwen había oído toda la conversación

Esta bien Ben a todos modos ya me iba al noveno nivel dijo Gwen en un tono muy triste y cabiz bajo, ella había bajado la cabeza para que Ben no viera sus lagrimas pero claramente su respiración y el tono de su voz la delato

No te valles Gwen

En eso Ben corrió hacia ella pero esta desapareció en un as de luz que desprendió un resplandor inmenso

Gwen!! Grito Ben arrodillándose en el suelo, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño muy dolido por la acción de su prima

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Perdón por lo corto pero tuve que hacer este capitulo a si, por la historia espero que comprendan

Lamento haberlos decepcionado con lo de los cabos sueltos intentare que no se repita (Soldado Dragón)

También mejorare en lo posible mi ortografía para ustedes (Soldado dragón)

Agradecimiento especial Mariniti the white dragón muchas gracias siempre que me as dejado reviews, han sido muy alentadores


	4. volando hacia el atardecer

En eso Ben corrió hacia ella pero esta desapareció en un as de luz que desprendió un resplandor inmenso

En eso Ben corrió hacia ella pero esta desapareció en un as de luz que desprendió un resplandor inmenso

Gwen!! Grito Ben arrodillándose en el suelo, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño muy dolido por la acción de su prima

En el sofá del lugar al otro lado de la habitación yacía una mujer que estaba sonriente regocijándose en su gran triunfo la verdad estaba contenta quizás se deshizo de esa perra de cabellos naranjas y Ben se fijaría en ella,

Fatal error Ben estaba completamente enojado impotente la mujer que amaba hacia sido gravemente lastimada y el no la pudo proteger

-jajaja parece que se fue, que dices Ben si te quedas con migo y la olvidas de una vez por todas

Si algo le había inculcado su abuelo era que debía respetar las mujeres y no pegarles siquiera con el pétalo de una rosa sin embargo esta gota finalmente derramo el baso, ella se atrevía a reírse delante de el de ella la furia lo invadía, no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera hacerle sufrir a esa mujer suela como se le ocurre el dolor y la furia iban en aumento e eran indescriptibles, siquiera se pudo controlar, lo único que hacia era estar en el suelo sufriendo, esperando que esa mujer no volviera a abrir la boca

Al otro lado de la habitación la mujer pensó que estaba triste el pobre quizás iría a "consolarlo" y aprovechar a repetir el "incidente" que ella no planeo, por el que nació keny

Oye Ben olvídate de esa perra no te conviene

Fue el error mas fatal que ella allá cometido en su vida acaba de firmar su acta de muerte como mínimo, una muerte dolorosa…. Eso pensaba Ben… un destello verde inundo la sala y se transformo en cuatro brazos

¡¡BASTA!!IBA A MANCHARSE LAS MANOS DE SANGRE, LE IMPORTA UN SUMO BLEDO POR NO DECIRLO DE OTRA FORMA SU CONCIENCIA LE DECÍA DETENTE PERO SUS MANOS ANSIABAN ESA SANGRE PODER SENTIR LA REDENCIÓN Y PODER SENTIRSE SATISFECHO ESO SI ERA TODO DEBÍA HACERLO, HACERLO LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE ASÍ SE SENTIRÍA MEJOR

-suficiente… dijo Ben

Acercándose a ella y levantándola por el cuello de su camisa le iba a dar un sumo golpe en la cara para asegurarse de partirle la nariz y quitarle los dientes como mínimo no podía masticar mas por el golpe que el le iba a propinar

Ben que haces detente me haces daño…

Dijo ella al estar asfixiándose por la fuerza repentina y tremenda con la que fue levantada, lastimeramente por la posición de Ben eso era lo que menos le dolería, había firmado su apta de muerte en el momento en el que le llamo perra a Gwen a si que supuso que se lo merecía, cuando el puño estuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara por reflejo sus ojos se cerraron esperando aquel golpe definitivo los segundos eran horas….

Detente padre

Ella abrió los ojos y al voltear al otro lado de la habitación lo vio keny, Maxwell tensión y devlin estaban sorprendidos viendo la acción

Keny a tu habitación enseguida

¡No dejare que le pegues a mi madre jamás!

CÁLLATE Y VETE A TU HABITACIÓN… Dijo Ben cada vez alzaba mas la voz

Que no y si no la bajas te las veras con migo dijo activando el omnitrix que había reconfigurado con la inteligencia de materia gris en este momento era cuatro brazos

Suficiente, dijo Ben en ese momento su hijo se lanzo contra el, la pobre sala no podía soportar la batalla los golpes los gritos de dolor las peleas keny destruía las paredes a medida que era arrojado, las atravesaba hasta que por fin el dolor y la perdida de concentración le costaron a keny su transformación volviendo a ser simplemente un niño humano indefenso ante la furia de su padre, nunca lo había visto iracundo de echo pensaba que era imposible hacerle enojar de echo el dolor en su cuerpo le decía que probablemente no se podría mover

-te vas a tu cuarto ken, tienes 5 segundos

-padre no le hagas nada a mi madre

-VAN 3 SEGUNDOS KEN O TE VAS O TE OBLIGO

-De acuerdo

-Devlin!!

Seguro señor tennyson ya voy al cuarto dijo tomando las escaleras hacia el cuarto de abajo

-Ben me debes una explicación

-abuelo no tengo nada que explicarte

-¡¡Yo diría que si jovencito, después de todo lo que me esforcé criándote me debes respeto, y como mínimo si te pido una explicación me la darás ahora!!

-abuelo tu sabes lo que paso cuando te fuiste con quien estaba, estaba contento pero esta que esta aquí sentada en el sofá la hirió abuelo, sabes que la amo no quiero que nadie la dañe no me importa nada

-no le doy la razón a ella de los actos, pero no tenias que intentar hacer eso delante de ken sabes que lo lastimases

-abuelo lo eh pensado mucho y eh decidido dejar ciudad 10.000 (en realidad No se el nombre de la ciudad a si que se queda a si)

-comprendo tus sentimientos y el porque de tus acciones, pero aun a si sigo estando enojado con tigo sabes que lo que hiciste es peor, bueno nunca en tu vida siquiera en tus arranques de rabia cuando te prohibía estar con Gwen actuases a si, benjamín deberías mejor salir a despejarte un poco

-abuelo ya lo decidí necesito pedirte un favor

-¿esta bien Ben ya se que es lo que aras, pero estas seguro de dejar a ken? Tu sangre corre por sus venas es tu hijo

-abuelo no odio a ken, solo es que no lo amo por su culpa la herí a ella, sabes que cuando ella se entero lloro… y no me lo perdono, es una cosa que considero mi mas grande pecado

-subiré a hablar con ken, mientras as lo que te dije y despeja tu mente

Ben asintió y tomo su tarjeta voladora la que le regalo aquel viejo amigo…. El se subió y empezó a volar hacia la puesta de sol indeciso sobre su futuro sobre que hacer y muy dolido sobre todo

-abuelo que le sucedió a mi padre porque peleo esta vez con mi madredecía ken abrasando sus rodillas

-bueno hijo esta triste su corazón esta dolido

-pero eso no justifica que golpee a mi madre, se que nunca se llevaron bien desde que tengo memoria pero… se acerca y abrasa a su abuelo mientras llora

-no es culpa tuya….

-si si lo es, si yo no hubiera nacido el hubiera sido feliz con tía Gwen, porque abuelo porque tuve que nacer….

-no digas eso tu si as traído felicidad, yo soy feliz de que estés aquí

-si pero mi padre siempre esta furioso, y la verdad se que paso la noche con mi tía

-¿como? dice Maxwell

-abuelo soy un PRE adolescente estoy comenzando a entender lo que es el amor y no soy idiota y siempre me transformo en materia gris para unir los cabos

- ya veo, armemos eres mas ingenioso que tu padre nunca se le ocurrió usar a materia gris así

-abuelo no me cambies el tema

-esta bien ken ya sabes que no es la primera vez que sucede Ben estará tres días fuera y luego volverá arrepentido

-abuelo tienes razón pero aun a si me siento culpable

-Relájate nieto todo esta bien solo relájate...

Sin más ken se durmió llorando y se recostó, mientras máx. Le hacia un ademán de silencio a devlin que miraba la cosa en la otra litera y este solo se limito a asentir

Mientras en otro lugar Ben ya salía de la ciudad con destino hacia el atardecer, esta vez no duraría tres días esta vez no se sentía con ganas de volver esta vez se fue solamente guiado por el dolor de su corazón

Espero haberlos sorprendido la verdad no volveré a publicar en mucho tiempo debido a que los estudios y exámenes me están ahorcando gravemente lamento si los desilusione pero tengan por seguro que cada ártico libre que tenga iré escribiendo poco a poco el siguiente capi, quizás en diciembre como regalo a ustedes publique diez capítulos de una ves….

friki-chan-krizhi: muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero que te siga agradando la historia

Grim t. kamek: de los reviews me inspiro, al ver que les agrada me pone impulsa a seguir escribiendo y mejorando mis habilidades

mariniti the white dragon: muchas gracias a ti personalmente, siempre me dejas reviews animándome a escribir, verdaderamente te estoy fuertemente agradecido

Me despido y perdón si los decepciono en alguna forma por tardarme al publicar el siguiente capi, el tiempo será largo como sea, repito, los recompensare con diez capitulo para año nuevo


	5. satoshi y lucy

El amanecer se asomaba en el horizonte y Ben despertada, había dormido en la tierra, había dormido hacia el oeste de su ciudad

El amanecer se asomaba en el horizonte y Ben despertada, había dormido en la tierra, había dormido hacia el oeste de su ciudad, ahora con gran dolor se levanta mirando a su lado, lastimado de saber que Gwen no estaba allí con el como tantas veces estuvo

"Te extraño Gwen"

Fue su pensamiento, se paro rápido y siguió su camino hacia ese lugar, donde de seguro encontraría a la persona que le podría ayudar, claro pero ayudarlo de gratis jamás seguro querrá algo a cambio... sea cual sea el caso el tenia algo preparado…

Pasaron 9 horas en la patineta y el seguía volando hasta que su estomago gruño reclamando por comida y agua que había ignorado durante todo este tiempo, bajo en un buen lugar y miro hacia ambos lados, hacia un lado del desierto había la sombra de una villa, de seguro serian nómadas extraterrestre tendrían comida y agua, se dirigió hacia ese pequeño pueblo

Ben al fin llego a ver el pueblo iba caminando lo primero que vio fue un poso de donde sacaban agua de un manantial luego vio un montón de carpas como a dos cuadras de distancia, siguió caminando esperando encontrar donde comer pero oye unos sollozos, se apresuro a caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenían al acercarse mas oyó una voz

- Lucy tranquila toda saldrá bien mi amor

-como bien, no lo vez? Nuestros padres nos quieren separar y a mi me quieren obligar que ame a otro

-tranquila Lucy lo arreglaremos pronto

-como? No lo vez no hay solución mi padre quiere que me case con ese horrible chico por la fortuna

Bueno los matrimonios arreglados no son muy buena idea dijo Ben

-oye extraño y tu quieren eres!! Dime o te mato dijo el chico al ver que lo habían descubierto con su amada secreta

-mucho gusto me llamo Ben veras tengo un problema tengo hambre me darías de comer?

-si como no extraño, lo que te puedo dar es una paliza

En eso el pequeño salio corriendo hacia Ben con la intención de golpearlo en el abdomen

Y Ben atrapa su puño y lo levanta tomándolo de la muñeca

-déjalo por favor.. Deja a shintaro

-muy bien, por lo que veo tengo un problema hagamos un trato yo los ayudo con su problema y a cambio me alimentan

-pero… dijo Lucy dudando

-tranquila pequeña no hay nada que no pueda hacer

Shintaro se fijo en la muñeca con la que lo levantaba tenia un extraño dispositivo ese señor… muy parecido al.. No podría ser, tenia el omnitrix!! Ese tipo debía ser el conocido héroe Ben 10.000 seguro que si se quedaba con ese omnitrix podría convencer a los padres de Lucy de que la dejaran casarse con el

- veo que me podrías ayudar mucho dijo shintaro

-pues que bien díganme como cual es el problema que tengo hambre

- primero te importaría bajarme

-ah si claro, se me había olvidado, listo ya estas en el suelo bueno por que no comienzan

-veras lo que sucede es que Lucy y yo nos amamos pero yo soy pobre y mi padre trabaja la tierra por eso no le puedo ofrecer mucho a ella y por eso el padre de ella no me deja verla

Uhm… dijo Ben pensativamente

-yo amo a shintaro pero mi padre solo quiere que me case con un desconocido solo por que el tiene dinero, además shintaro es mi primo mi familia esta divididas en la sección principal y la segundaria, la primaria domina a la segundaria

Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso para Ben, le dio una punzada fuerte en su corazón eso verdaderamente le dolió ellos eran primos como el y Gwen… sea cual sea el caso y el problema ellos deberían tener el derecho que el y Gwen no tuvieron el derecho de poder andar tomados de la mano en publico y besarse sin miedo a ser criticados,

-y si nos escapamos mi padre nos encontraría y mataría a shintaro dijo Lucy llorando y refugiándose en los brazos de shintaro

-esta bien los ayudare tu padre solo quiere que te cases con alguien digno y de una buena familia cierto

-pues si.. Ese es uno de los requisitos el otro es que sea muy fuerte dijo mirando el onmitrix en eso Ben se da cuenta y lo esconde bajo la capa que tenia puesta

-bueno vamos chico a entrenarte, y dime de que especie es son los extraterrestres que vencerás

-bueno son varias batallas, la primera debo de vencer a un tetraman para mostrar mi fuerza, la siguiente a un gigante (el que uso Ben en la película ya saben su extraterrestre gigantón) tercero a uno conocido como diamante, cuarto a uno conocido como materia gris y quinto a uno llamado canonball

- a ya pero la tienes difícil chico

en eso Lucy baja la cabeza y la oculta en el pecho de shintaro y shintaro ve mal visto a Ben, esa mirada de shintaro decidida a abandonar todo por Lucy y a protegerla por siempre Ben reconoció esa mirada que le trajo un recuerdo, cuando el y Gwen pensaron en escaparse, siempre que lo recuerda se maldice por no haber tomado la oportunidad por ser tan cobarde, seguro si hubieran huido juntos cuando aun eran adolescentes hubieran sido muy felices y hubieran tenido muchos hijos, el dolor y la furia en el corazón de Ben aumentaron todo por sus padres y los de Gwen, cada vez Ben se enojaba mas y mas y mas seguía caminando hasta que una voz lo saco de su pensamiento

-llegamos dijo shintaro aun mirando el reloj de Ben

-que interesante reloj tienes hay Ben y tiene nombre?

- a este… lo compre en ciudad 10.000 es nada mas un juguete parecido al que usa el héroe de esa ciudad

-a si que curioso se parecen mucho tu y el

-a que quieres llegar dijo Ben mirándole la cara a zatos

-a nada simplemente y bueno como me vas a entrenar

- a si esos extraterrestres cada uno tiene su debilidad, la de cuatro brazos

-un momento yo no dije cuatro brazos yo dije tetraman

-me escucharas OH no shintaro

-shintaro has caso a Ben para que nos ayude

-mira extraño yo no necesito ayuda para ganarme el derecho a estar con Lucy lo haré yo solo, lamento haberte echo perder tiempo ahora largare que nadie te necesita

Sabes viéndolo de ese modo, dijo Ben acercándose hacia shintaro levantándolo y colocándolo contra el muro de una cabaña

-yo creo que estando aquí de este modo podría secuestrar a Lucy y pedir un rescate por ella, cuando su padre se entere que andaba con tigo y que no la protegiste que crees que dirá

-bastando si le haces algo a ella te mato

-Uhm veamos que me falta hacer me llevare a la princesita de un hermoso reino obtendré millones obligándola a casarse con migo y muchas tierras que podría ser lo que me falta, a si golpear al tonto enamorado dijo golpeando a shintaro en el estomago

-necesitas volverte fuerte nato de mierda sino no vale la pena que ella se quede con tigo dijo esta vez noqueándolo y tomo a Lucy levantándola y cargándola a la fuerza

-oye que haces bajare no vez que shintaro esta herido

-tranquila no lo lastime además es por su bien, es necesario que tome coraje para que aprenda a protegerte, como yo no lo hice con ella… dijo triste

-con ella? Dijo Lucy

-si dijo Ben triste

-bueno cuéntame haber

Ben la llevo a las afueras de la ciudad a una distancia prudente monto un campamento y una fogata contándole todo a Lucy, mientras ella empezaba a sentir lastima por Ben

-lamento mucho eso

-tranquila no importa ya lo pasado ya paso, ahora debo concentrarme en recuperarla

-por eso estas viajando cierto para encontrarla

-si esta vez la protegeré con mi vida

-bueno y dime donde esta ella

-no lo se, sospecho que en el noveno nivel, oye y que hará tu padre ahora que te secuestre

-bueno no lo se en ese momento llego un robot guardián consistente en uno parecido a los centinelas de villgax pero de color negro

Analizo el omnitrix de Ben el robot y luego apareció en una pantalla un señor extraño, gordo y con muchos anillos y joyería

-a si que usted esta interesado en mi hija por lo que puedo ver usa un onminitrix, si quiere a mi hija solo intente pedírmela pero tendrá que ganarla debido a que últimamente eh recibido ofertas por ella are una especie de torneo de gladiadores donde la gente competiría por ella

-como puede decirlo a si y tratarla como un objeto

-tranquilo, como dije si gana el torneo ella será suya, lo siguiente que paso fue que el robot fue atravesado por un gran puño color rojo perteneciente a cuatro brazos

-tu que eres…. Dijo Lucy al ver a Ben, lo siguiente que vio en el tetraman fue el símbolo del omnitrix

- tu eres el legendario poseedor del omnitrix Ben 10000, el que posee el único omnitrix

-en realidad no ya no soy el único, el mas poderoso si pero el único no, ken 10 tiene el segundo omnitrix, ahora su labor es la de proteger ciudad 10.000

- y porque tu no estas con el

-el ya tiene 10 a esa edad yo me sabia cuidar solo, bueno no del todo Gwen y mi abuelo me ayudaban pero mi abuelo se quedo en ciudad diez mil guiando a ken ahora el le toca la labor

-pero es tu hijo porque lo abandonases

-sabes, el se puede cuidar solo el ya sabe la verdad ahora ya a llegado tiempo de que retome y alcance mis sueños de tener una vida con Gwen

-y el, te odiara por abandonarlo

-no lo dudo pero algún día cuando se enamore lo comprenderá

-ya veo suenas muy seguro.. Pero bueno y adonde te diriges

-tengo varios lugares que visitar, aunque después de esto visitare xenón

-con que propósito

- mi omnitrix, debe ser destruido es demasiado poderoso en comparación con el de ken por eso lo destruiré, es demasiado notorio

-por eso satoshi miraba tu brazo desde un principio

-si por eso….

- y luego de eso que harás?

-buscare a Gwen en el noveno nivel

-ese lugar es legendario porque nadie vive hay solo un puñado de hechiceros y hechiceras muy poderosos y legendarios

-hay viven el hechicero dragón, el elemental, y la hechicera fénix famosa por dominar y mezclarse con un ave fénix… acaso tu prima Gwen es la hechicera fénix?

-la verdad no se mucho de eso se que en el décimo nivel que ella visito encontró a un fénix debilitado y lo salvo, este se fusiono con ella en pago y ella obtuvo la vida eterna y otras cosas

-impresionante tu prima en realidad es muy impresionante, quizás debería de ser una hechicera como ella, quizás ella quiera ser mi maestra! Podrías convencerla

-primero tendré que hacer todo lo que te dije

-han… y si satoshi y yo te acompañamos?

-bueno esta bien si tu me acompañas pero creo que no le caigo muy bien a el

-no vale tranquilo hablare con el y después no dirá que no…

Ben se paro de inmediato y esa confianza de ella le reconoció a la de Gwen, recordó que siempre se negaba a ir a lugares viejos y de historia y ella le convencía de uno o de otro método….

-sucede algo? Dijo ella al ver que el se detuvo

-en realidad nada, duerme en la tienda ya es demasiado tarde mañana será un DIA largo

-oye y como dormiremos si hace mucho calor y tengo sed… dijo ella

-Ben se transformo en unos extraterrestres y lanzo hielo al cielo luego hizo un baso de cristales con diamante y luego derritió el hielo con ayuda de fuego

-y por que si puedes hacer eso nos buscases por comida?

-no quiero usar mas el omnitrix ya te lo dije solo me trajo dolor, si no lo hubiera encontrado ese verano no hubieran sucedido esas cosas y no me hubiera enamorado de Gwen, ni ella de mi

-a si… verdad dijo ella empezando a entrar en la tienda

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Me comentaron que el capitulo anterior fue un mal intento lamento si los desilusione es que lo escribí mientras estudiaba para un examen XD por eso no estuvo tan bueno estuve distraído en realidad era algo como para que avanzara la historia no obligatoriamente puede ser tomado como un capi ya que fue mas un preámbulo al anuncio Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Apropósito pienso dejar a satoshi y Lucy agregados a la historia durante los próximos 10 capis como mínimo díganme si los dejo mas de diez capítulos ya que esta historia es para ustedes los que leen por eso ustedes decidan


End file.
